Green's parents
Green's parents are characters in series Pokémon Adventures. They are the parents of , but they were separated after Green was kidnapped by as a little girl. History Prior to The Escape, Green had managed to come in contact with her long-lost parents, who had since moved to the Sevii Islands after her kidnapping. Green revealed to that she and her parents had planned to reunite with each other on One Island. To celebrate this occasion, Silver had sent Green a new set of clothes for her to wear. In Now You See Me..., Green arrived at the Seagallop ferry set to head to One Island. While riding, Green was attacked by an invisible that easily defeated her Pokémon and used its tentacles to keep her trapped. After the Seagallop arrived at its destination, Green's parents boarded the boat to meet with their daughter. Upon seeing Green, they immediately ran towards her, completely oblivious to the danger she was in. Despite Green's desperate pleas for them to stay away, she was forced to watch as her parents fell into a black hole Deoxys had created. Horrified at what happened to her parents, Green passed out and fell off the Seagallop. After having Poli rescue her, and took Green to the Pokémon Network Center to recover. In Going Green, Green revealed she planned to join Red and Blue in the fight against Team Rocket to rescue her kidnapped parents. In Once More into the Unown, Green, Red, Blue, and arrived at the Trainer Tower. There, Green and Blue were fooled by fake images of Green's parents and , allowing them and Red to be caught in a trap. After Mewtwo rescued the three, it pointed out where the real captives were being held. Green's parents and Professor Oak were guarded by R, an artificial intelligence that ran the entire tower. With his , Blue managed to temporarily shut down R long enough to rescue his grandfather and Green's parents. In Meet Deoxys, and Deoxys, and Deoxys, and..., Green, Red, and Blue protected Green's parents and Professor Oak while they faced off against Deoxys's Divide clones. After Ultima managed to break in the area, she lent her to Lorelei so she could take Green's parents to safety. Before they left, Green apologized to her parents for having to cut their meeting short again, but promised to return to them after she stopped Team Rocket. In Phew for Mew, the four Kanto Pokédex holders and Silver were turned to stone after a battle with Sird. After discovering this, Professor Oak told to keep this a secret from Green's parents. In Epilogue, Green's parents appeared as one of the many people who came to the as a result of Scott making a wish on . Green, who had been freed from the petrifaction by Jirachi's power, became fired up at the thought of her parents watching her battle against the other Pokédex holders at the Battle Dome tournament. Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Groups consisting of characters with different genders it:Genitori di Verde